


If Found, Please Return to Combeferre - Or- All's 'Ferre in Love and War.

by ThePoetess



Category: Les Miserables
Genre: Background Les Amis de l'ABC, Enjolras (Les Misérables) as Rapunzel, Enjolras/Grantaire - Freeform, Fighting, Grantaire - Freeform, Heartbreak, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, Les Amis de l'ABC Shenanigans, Love and Loss, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 16,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess
Summary: Combeferre has to fix everything. And, Joly doesn't make it easy. Every time Joly gets into trouble, he always calls Combeferre. Every time Courfeyrac breaks up with someone, Combeferre is his shoulder to cry on. And, every time Enjolras comes into the emergency room with a horrible wound and a terrible explanation, Combeferre is the one to clean him up. He needs a break, but, will he ever get one? Or, will he have to be the responsible one always? But, does he really mind? A Combeferre, Enjolras, Joly, and Grantaire story, with cameos by the others.





	1. Joly, Dead, Dying, Drunk.

**Author's Note:**

  * For ['Taire/Lynx (The Grantaire in my life) and Jehan/Madame-Guillotene (The actual Jehan to my Joly)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%27Taire%2FLynx+%28The+Grantaire+in+my+life%29+and+Jehan%2FMadame-Guillotene+%28The+actual+Jehan+to+my+Joly%29).



Ricorro al tempo ch’io vi vidi prima. – Petrarca 

 

I wish I could remember that first day, 

First hour, first moment of your meeting me, 

If bright or dim the season, it might be 

Summer or Winter for aught I can say; 

So unrecorded did it slip away, 

So blind was I to see and to foresee, 

So dull to mark the budding of my tree 

That would not blossom yet for many a May. 

If only I could recollect it, such 

A day of days! I let it come and go 

As traceless as a thaw of bygone snow; 

It seemed to mean so little, meant so much; 

If only now I could recall that touch, 

First touch of hand in hand – Did one but know! - I Wish I Could Remember- Christina Rossetti 

 

"Go away 'Ferre, I'm dying and I don't want you to catch it, go away." He turned into the couch as Julian Combeferre stepped into the dark room and threw open the drapes. Eighteen year old Julian Combeferre sat down beside a worried sixteen year old Florent Joly and placed a cold hand upon Joly's forehead, giving a smile "You have a small fever, the other symptoms are caused by a very nasty hangover, Doctors orders, stop hanging out with Emeric Grantaire and Adrian Bahorel, that should solve the hangover bit." Joly laid down on the couch and closed his eyes, flopping a hand over them to block the sunlight from the curtains Combeferre had thrown open.

"Don't they know you are underaged?" Joly shook his head "They're not exactly old enough to drink like they do either 'Ferre, close the drapes?" Combeferre lifted Joly off the couch "Nope, you are getting up and dressed and we are going to work." Joly smiled at him "Sometimes 'Ferre, I really dislike you." Combeferre smiled "I know Joly I know."

" 'Ferre, I'm dying, go away." Combeferre sighed as he rolled Joly onto his side and handed him a bowl "If you feel like throwing up, here, and once and for all Joly, you are not dying, it may feel like it, but, it's just a hangover and small cold. You are not dying."

"Easy for you to say." Florent Joly glared at him before he threw up.


	2. Combeferre and Death Don't Mix

Julian Combeferre was having a horrible day at the hospital, yes, Joly had survived his near death brush with Influenza and a slight hangover, he'd live. 

That had been a week ago and now he was better.

"Dr. Combeferre to the ER." It came again, from Azelma, the gum chewing front desk clerk "Dr. Combeferre to the ER." Combeferre reluctantly set down his half heated canister of French Onion soup and his newest glossy covered textbook and made his way to the ER with a forlorn reluctance.

"What is it this time? Huh!? Joly!?" He saw a familiar brown head and walked forward slowly, frightened that Joly was his patient, he was breathing rather fast and shallowly! 

Combeferre turned the corner and stopped, still worried about Joly. 

He was bent over comforting a small child the exact twin of Florent Joly. 

He looked up at Combeferre's approach and buried his head in Joly's neck. 

"Now," Joly calmed his breathing "Now, Alexandre, be calm, mammon will be okay, 'Ferre!?" He slung the boy into his arms " 'Ferre?" Combeferre looked him over "Anything broken!? Bruised!? Bleeding!? Are you sick!? Joly!? Talk to me!?" He didn't say a lot, but, what he did say made Combeferre instantly silent "Our mothers in critical care." 

Combeferre squinted at the boy buried in Joly's neck "As in -" Joly hugged the boy tighter to him and gave 'Ferre a half glance with his large brown tear stained red rimmed eyes "As in d-ying - As in dying." 

Combeferre couldn't speak, couldn't find the words. 

He just stared. 

Joly hoisted the boy higher and squinted at Combeferre "Hey, this is my brother, Alexandre, look Alexi, this is Julian Combeferre, you can call him 'Ferre, he's a doctor, the best at the hospital, he'll help us, help mother, we've nothing to fear with Combeferre here." Joly gave a weak smile. 

Combeferre grabbed Joly's slumped shoulder and looked into Joly's face, the sixteen year old wiped his nose on his sleeve and leaned into Combeferre gently "Can we stay with you 'Ferre? Unless you have a certain woman over tonight?" Combeferre looked up "No, that certain woman and I broke up recently actually, please, stay, here are the keys." He handed the keys to his house over to Joly and frowned "Wait, don't you have a spare key?" Joly didn't even blush, that's how bad the situation was "Usually I keep it around my neck on a loop, but, I kind of leant it to Boussuet and he kinda lost it. Thanks 'Ferre, I owe you." "Joly?" He grabbed tightly to Joly's elbow "Yes 'Ferre?" A wearily questioning raised eyebrow "You don't owe me anything. Don't you fret, I mean worry, worry, I meant worry. I'll look in on her for you, don't worry." 

Joly gave a half smile as he scooped his brother closer "But, 'Ferre, that is what I'm best at, isn't it?" 

Combeferre watched them go with a horrid feeling in his chest.

He went to see Miss Joly in room two-four-six-o-two. 

She was a middle aged woman with Joly's dark hair and slanted smile, her skin was milky white and her grey brown eyes stood out from the rest of her face. 

She smiled at him softly "Oh," she took in his name tag and smiled "You must be my son's best friend, he speaks so very highly of you, you know." She looked down at her small white hands and sighed "He must be very worried." Combeferre took a seat beside her "Rather worried, I sent him and his brother to my house, they can stay there as long as they like." She smiled slowly "Thank you." Then she frowned "Monsieur Combeferre?" He leaned forward "Yes?" She closed her eyes and the monitor beeped "Will you look after my sons for me when I am gone? Especially Florent? He does need you so, he is very sweet and emotional right now, he lost his father when very young." Combeferre noted the change in her breathing "He and his brother are my greatest victories and treasures, will you watch out for them?" Combeferre nodded tight lipped "Don't you fret," he'd gotten into a habit of saying that lately, he licked his lips "I promise you," she gave a small smile "That's all I need to know." And expired. 

The monitor flatlined. 

His shift had finally ended, he got in his car with a feeling of numb disbelief shutting his base motor functions down for a moment, he sat there, car door open, key in the ignition. 

Joly, oh god, Joly, he had to tell a sixteen year old that his mother was gone, not just gone - gone, forever. - 

He closed the car door with a snap. 

He didn't remember driving, didn't even register he was at his house. 

He got out and walked, zombie like, to the front door. 

He scrabbled at the lock. 

Joly, sweet Joly, had left the door unlocked for him. 

He went in and found Joly asleep, half on, half off, his couch with Alexandre kneeling beside him, nose to nose with Fantine, Joly's large orange cat. 

Joly was conked out, hardly breathing, Combeferre sidled past the silent Alexandre and checked Joly's breathing before he decided to wake him. 

Joly sat up straight and looked frantically around for his brother "Alexi!?" He saw Combeferre and his face fell "She isn't - is she - dead!?" In response, Combeferre pulled him into a hug. 

"I am so sorry Joly, so sorry." 

" 'Ferre?" "Yes Joly?" Combeferre could feel Joly's shaking shoulders "What will become of us now?"


	3. Combeferre, Joly, and Alexandre, Alone.

Combeferre woke up with a weight upon his chest and found it to be a curled close Florent Joly and his brother Alexandre with Fantine beside them.

God, he had just remembered. 

Joly alone was awake. 

Combeferre could see that by the way his eyes fluttered as Combeferre moved.

"Joly?" The younger boy took Combeferre's hand and wrapped it gently over his waist, then closed his eyes and fell into a light slumber.

Combeferre called Enjolras and told him the news "Joly and I probably won't be attending a lot of meetings and yeah, the kids taking it pretty - Joly?" Joly was staring at him. 

"I'm not a kid 'Ferre," he slid off the couch and woke Alexandre "You have to go to school today Alexi? Lexi." Joly looked lost and gave a slow sigh "I'll call and tell them what happened, you can stay here today and tomorrow and 'Ferre? Is it okay if we stay? I don't want Alexandre to be alone." Combeferre hugged both Alexandre and Florent "You can stay as long as you want." His phone rang. 

"Hello?" " 'Ferre!? She dumped me! Me! Etienne Courfeyrac! Dumped!" Combeferre rolled his eyes, walked into the kitchen, and started making breakfast "Courf, I can't do this right now, Joly -" "I'm at your door." There came a knocking and Joly went to get it. 

Seventeen year old Etienne Courfeyrac stepped through the door and instantly enveloped Joly in a hug. 

"Hey 'Ferre." Combeferre looked up from the stove and sighed "Hey Courf." He called from the kitchen and went to meet his new arrival "Hey Courf, sorry you were dumped." Courfeyrac pulled a face "Thanks 'Ferre, how are you Jolllly?" He tentatively asked as he watched Alexandre jump on the couch with Fantine. 

Joly saw and scooped his brother off the couch and held him in his arms. 

"I told you not to wreck Combeferre's couch, now no jumping on the couch." Alexandre squiggled in his brother's arms "Leave me alone!" Joly fought with him weakly, Combeferre could see it was a struggle for him to keep so calm "Alexi, papa and mammon, they made me promise to take care of you. Alexi! Oof!" Alexi had slapped him. 

"That is not how we - Lexi! Calm down!" He tipped his brother upside down until the boy stopped fighting. 

"Now, can I let you down and will you let me talk?" A conversed foot in the face. 

Joly's nose began to bleed. 

Alexandre was still kicking him. 

"Mother had me promise to look after you!" Joly began to cry and wiped the tears quickly away "We are all that's left Alex, we are all that's left! Mother is dead, father is dead too, we have know one! I am barely old enough to take care of myself, let alone my little brother! Mother made me promise her!" He dropped Alexi as his brother kicked out at him again.

"It's your fault Mama is dead!" Joly stopped moving and stared blankly at his brother. 

"I'm doing my best! Lex! When will you ever learn!? When will you ever see I'm struggling to get up everyday! But, I have to, because we have to keep going! I have to take care of you! And, damnit I'm going to do everything I can to do that! So you better just sit back and let me do my job! Alexi! Look at me? Please? Lexi? I didn't mean to shout, please?" He crumbled to the floor and started crying.


	4. The Day Off or so 'Ferre Thought

"You are grounded." A unhappy sixteen year old Sebastian Enjolras glared at Julian Combeferre as he looked over the many bruises Enjolras had received from his newest fight. 

"I can explain!" "Can you? Enjolras? Can you?" Enjolras blushed "No, not really 'Ferre, not convincingly." Combeferre gave a little smile "Try me?" 

The door opened and Florent Joly came in with Alexi, he looked worried "Hey Joly, everything okay?" He squinted at them " 'Ferre! Alexi stuck a cheerio up his nose and I can't get it out! It's been hours! Hey Enjolras." Enjolras waved "Hey, sorry for your loss, we all heard what happened." Joly blushed and nodded softly "Thanks. Now 'Ferre, the cheerio?" 

Combeferre nodded and laughed "don't laugh, it's not funny 'Ferre." Joly smiled, the first in three weeks.

He was looking better, less pale, still real skinny, hadn't been eating much, and what he did didn't agree with him. He simultaneously looked better and worse. 

Enjolras slid off the counter and bent to look up Alexandre's nose "I see it Joly, 'Ferre, the tweezers?" Combeferre handed him tweezers "You sure you didn't miss your calling Enjolras? Being a doctor I mean?" Combeferre gave a uncustomary wink as Enjolras slowly stuck the tweezers up the boys nose and dug the cheerio out with ease. 

"Not very fond of blood and angry men as patients, there we are, the cheerio is gone, Joly, destroy that please?" He handed Joly the tweezers with the cheerio attached "Thanks Enj, you made it look easy." Enjolras smiled at the little boy before him "Long nights of playing Operation with Courf, he loves that game, silly man eh?" Combeferre smiled at him as Joly bent down and hugged his brother, then hesitated and fidgeted a bit before pulling Enjolras in too. 

"Thank you Enjolras." Enjolras was unaccustomed to such great shows of affection and didn't know what to do, he froze. 

"Something wrong?" Joly could feel the tension in Enjolras's body. 

"I've just never really noticed all the freckles on your nose," Enjolras blurted out. 

They both blushed and Combeferre cleared his throat. 

Enjolras was the first to recover "I meant, that I've never really been hugged like this before, it feels strange." Joly furrowed his brow "Do you want me to stop?" Enjolras thought about it and finally shook his head "Not really." Joly buried his head in Enjolras's neck and Enjolras looked up frantically at Combeferre's surprised face " 'Ferre!? Is Joly always this cuddly? This loving?" He felt his arms move almost it seemed of their own accord, and wrap around Joly "I am so sorry Joly," he feathered through Joly's brown hair and wrapped him tighter in his arms. 

Joly looked up at him "It doesn't make any sense Enj, we were at home, just singing and dancing and laughing and making pancakes and then she needed to go to the hospital and we somehow got in the car, I called the paramedics but, they'd been summoned elsewhere, so, I I drove." He pulled away a little "It makes no sense, no sense 'Ferre, Enji." He looked towards his little brother who was sleeping on the doctor's exam table "And now I have to be a mother, father, and brother and I am so scared of failing him, Enj, it's just us now and I can't go back home, cause, it's empty that house and it no longer feels like home." Enjolras looked up at Combeferre "You are staying with 'Ferre I hear?" He looked into Joly's face "Yes." Enjolras looked at him "It's tight there what with Prouvaire and Courfeyrac and Bahorel and occasionally Feuilly and Boussuet, yes?" Joly nodded "I woke up with Grantaire yesterday." He grimaced "Wasn't pretty and well, I didn't want to wake him and he kind of was cuddling me, had a arm around my waist, so, I kind of just laid there cursing him." Enjolras smiled softly "You are always so sweet and conscious of others needs, next time though, just kick him awake? Don't suffer through," his words had wounded "Joly?" He saw Joly's shoulders sag and pushed Joly's chin up till he could see his face "Did I say something wrong? That's it isn't it? Don't suffer through, but, oh Joly, you are, suffering through." Joly looked towards his sleeping brother and burst out crying, covering his mouth to hide the sound of his pain.


	5. A Very UnJolllly Christmas

It was Christmas Eve and Florent Joly should have been happy, and, usually, on Christmas he was, this Christmas was different. 

"Merry Christmas 'Ferre, Enj, whoever else is here." Alexandre went instantly to Combeferre's side "Flory's not feeling that well, he's pretending to have a cold." Joly set the stack of books he'd been carrying down on the table with a thump "Actually Alexi, now that you mention it, I do actually have a head cold, thank you, now, did you brush your teeth?" Alexandre scowled at the ground "Yes," "Hair," Joly bent down and messed with his brother's haywire hair "Nevermind, can't stick a comb through it anyway," "Yes Florent." Joly frowned and sighed "Lex, what is it?" "Not to sound selfish, but, I can't help wanting something for Christmas." Joly scowled "A present for Christmas?" Alex nodded softly "But, we have no money." Joly wiped his brother's nose with his sleeve and smiled "As it happens Alexi, I've just got a little something here for you." Alexandre looked up into his brother's slightly smiling face "I didn't get you anything." 

Joly extracted a small package from underneath his coat and handed it to Alex. 

"Doesn't matter. Landlady takes everything anyway, best to keep a little for my brother, what type of brother would I be if I couldn't afford to be robbed by our landlady and then buy a Christmas present for my little brother with the rest eh? I've got five souse left over for groceries, I hope you don't mind Top Ramen again Lex, cause that's probably what we are having again." He nodded at the package "Open it?" Alexandre opened the package with delicate fingers tearing into the homemade wrapping with care. 

A small toy soldier lay in Alex's palm and he looked up into his brother's face with admiration and shock "The toy soldier I saw in the window of that toy store!? Flory! That was a year ago that I saw it!? You can't have remembered!?" Joly grinned "I asked them if they would hold it for me until I got enough money. I scraped and saved all I had to buy it and I believe it is well worth it." Boussuet frowned "Oh Joly! You lent me ten souse not but a month ago! You shouldn't have! If I knew you were strapped for money! Oh Joly! I haven't repaid you!" Joly gave a half smile "Think of that as your Christmas gift my dear Boussuet." Joly stood and went to warm himself by the roaring fire, the smell of slightly burning pine wood coming from the godily decorated Christmas tree a few feet away. 

Alex stared at the large toy soldier and tears fell to the ground "Flory, what will happen to us?" Joly didn't answer and stared blankly into the fire. 

Combeferre looked from him to Alex and then back "Joly?" Joly made no move to look up at him as he made his way to his side and placed a guiding hand lightly on Joly's shoulder "Joly?" 

Combeferre noted the tremor in Joly's bottom lip, the way he looked defeated. 

It seemed to Combeferre that he had suddenly matured overnight.

Joly lit a cigarette with shaking fingers "I didn't know you smoked!" Combeferre muttered, Joly shrugged "Just started, gives my fingers something to do other than shaking." He coughed on the smoke and put the cigarette out quickly. 

"Whelp, giving that up, don't want to get lung cancer anyway." 

His fingers began to shake "Landladies still robbing us blind, Lex needs new clothes now he's grown again, he needs braces also, my pants are rather tight now on the legs and look like floodwaters, medical bills are out the roof because of - our mom - um, and I've been let go at the clinic, cutbacks you know." He chucked the cigarette into a trash can and hid his shaking hands deep into his pockets "So, got to work to live," Enjolras had been listening without comment to his friends hardships. 

Now, he had to do something. 

"Joly? How much was it you lent Boussuet? And 'Taire the week before?" Joly blushed "Ten souse, each, twenty two to Bahorel, Feuilly owes me nothing, it was a measly sum of six souse, no matter." 

He wouldn't cry, he wouldn't. 

Don't you dare, Florent Joly, don't you dare cry -

Enjolras counted out six souse, then ten, twenty, another ten, and two, until he had -

" 'Taire? How many souse do I have in my hand and no, you can't count them, two tens, six, two, and twenty, how much?" Grantaire sipped his wine "You are an ingrate Enjolras, I'm not going to do mental math and you can't make me." He squinted "forty-seven?" Enjolras smiled "Close." He handed Joly the forty-eight souse and smiled "Merry Christmas Joly." 

Joly looked down at the money.

Don't you dare - don't you d - he burst out crying.

Combeferre stared at Enjolras for a moment "Enjolras," Sebastian Enjolras went over to Joly and wrapped him in a hug "You are so very good to all of us Joly, you are always there when we need you, now, it's our turn, we are here for you. What do you need?" He pushed Joly's head onto his neck and stroked his back "Shhhh, what do you need? Can I do anything for you?" Joly blubbered.

"Lex can't see me like this Enj, Bahorel can you take Alex to see the carolers or something? He can't see me break, I have to be strong for him." Alex hugged his brother "It's okay Flory, mom always said your weaknesses and tears made you stronger." Joly laughed "I never knew what she meant by that." He wiped his nose "How about we go caroling ourselves eh? Enj? You have a lovely voice, we need you, I've never taken Lexi caroling before, mom did promise, maybe, we could do that?" Feuilly hugged him. 

Amidst the scarf tying and separate mitten finding, Enjolras noticed Joly hanging back by the fire, a bottle clearly labeled Grantaire's, no touchy, in his hand. 

He made his way over to Joly and sat beside him on the side of the fireplace "Joly?" Joly leaned against him and offered him the bottle "I thought you always drank eggnog on Christmas?" Joly shrugged and sipped from the bottle. 

Enjolras took it away and watched Courfeyrac and Jehan wrap Alexandre in a large snow coat and scarf. 

"Joly?" Joly bit his lip "Yes Enjolras?" "Come with us?" Enjolras turned to look at his friend and found the changes startling, he grabbed a lock of Joly's hair "What have you done with your hair? It's lightened." Joly pulled away "I've been indoors a lot, with the hospital and what not, my hair lightened from not being exposed to the sun." "You've only been wearing black." "Yes Enj, it's called mourning, doesn't my mother deserve to be mourned? She's gone." Enjolras looked into his face "Joly." Joly brushed Enjolras's hand "I can't get over it Enj, I can't see the future, I can't -" Enjolras patted his back gingerly.

"Hey 'Ferre, take Lexi caroling? Joly and I are going to stay here." Combeferre frowned "Are you sure Enjolras?" Enjolras nodded "I'm not feeling much like caroling." Joly fixed his brother's snow hat and scarf and forced mittens onto his little fingers "Now, if Bahorel or Grantaire start singing lude Christmas songs, then shove your mittens into your ears and stay close to Combeferre, Jehan, or Feuilly, watch out for hypothermia and frostbite, don't get too cold, don't let 'Taire get too wild, don't go to far and if anyone offers you alcohol, then tell them -" Alexandre hugged his brother "Flory, I'm fine," Grantaire laughed as he was helped into his coat by Enjolras "He's fine, you heard the kid, you've bundled him up like a snowman, now don't worry Joly, it'll be fine. Thanks Apollo, now don't you worry Joly, it'll be fine." Bahorel winked as he tugged on his Christmas mittens. 

Joly squinted "Did Bahorel just wink at me? That doesn't fill me with much confidence." Jehan kissed Joly's cheek "Don't worry so, 'Ferre and I will look after him and you can count on Feuilly too, have no fear." 

They left and Joly watched from the window as they ran down the street, slipping in the snow.

He threw open the window and yelled after them "Alexi! Don't run! You could trip and -" Enjolras shut the window "He'll be fine, come get warm?"


	6. The Effects of Wine, Eggnog, and a Little Mistletoe on a Downed Spirit

Joly had since finished two bottles of wine and was digging into the fridge to find the eggnog. 

He'd since abandoned his black sweater and usually good values and was acting a little like Grantaire. 

"I know it's in here." Enjolras wrapped his arms around Joly and looked into the fridge, raising his eyebrows questioningly "Wrong fridge?" Joly shrugged and turned around to stare at Enjolras blankly. 

He squeaked. 

He blushed and rubbed a thumb over Enjolras's face "I never noticed what Grantaire was talking about, but, umm," his vision started to blur "How long have they been gone?" He walked to the window. 

Had he just made a pass at Sebastian Enjolras!? 

He busied himself by looking out the window. 

Dizzy little snowflakes were fluttering down in mass and Joly smiled "If we run and take the shortcuts I bet we could catch them." Enjolras smiled at him "I like this," Joly turned towards him surprised "What do you like?" Enjolras hugged him "You." Joly laughed for the first time in forever "I'll race you down the stairs." He ran and began to sing. 

"I thought you told them no running!? You hypocrite!?" Enjolras, having had a few too many drinks himself, ran after him, yelling into the sky.

They ran down the street with little care in the world and stopped at the window of Musichetta Fournier's apartment. 

"Joly? What are we doing here? Joly?" Joly looked at him "What? Oh, we are caroling." He began to sing.

"Petit papa Noël , Little Father Christmas  
Quand tu descendras du ciel, When you come down from the sky,   
Avec des jouets par milliers, With your toys by the thousands,   
N’oublie pas mon petit soulier, Don’t forget my little slipper,  
Mais avant de partir, But before you leave,  
Il faudra bien te couvrir, Be sure to wrap up,   
Dehors tu vas avoir si froid, you’ll be very cold outside.   
C’est un peu à cause de moi. That’s kind of my fault."

Enjolras threw a snowball at Musichetta's window and Joly giggled. 

Yep, Enjolras thought, they were both perfectly drunk. 

A snowball hit him in the face as he smiled.

After a quick snowball fight in which Enjolras came out the loser, they sang another Christmas song together, screaming it up at Musichetta's window 

"Vive le vent, vive le vent, Long live the wind, long live the wind,  
vive le vent d’hiver, Long live the winter wind,  
qui s’en va sifflant, soufflant, That whistles and blows,  
dans les grands sapins verts. Into the green pine trees.

Vive le temps, vive le temps, Long live the weather, long live the weather,  
vive le temps d’hiver, Long live the winter weather  
boules de neige et jour de l’an, Snowballs and New Year's Day.   
et bonne année grand-mère. And Happy New Year grandmother!" 

Enjolras shivered, with snow everywhere on him "Come on, it's too cold and you look like f-ing Jack Frost." Joly smiled and took Enjolras's hand in his "Eggnog?" Enjolras shook his head "Cocoa."

Enjolras walked ahead. 

Oh, what a bad idea that was. 

"Oh Enji!" Smack! A snowball hit Enjolras's back and he turned just in time to receive another three snowballs in the face. 

He sputtered angrily, Joly's aim was impeccably impressive. 

Enjolras met Joly's eyes and bent to the ground, patting a bunch of frosty snow into a snowball, he was ashamed to think that he had laughed maniacally as he got up and smiled at Joly "You better run." 

Joly did, all the way back to the Musain.

When Enjolras got there Joly was covered from head to toe in mistletoe and was making two steaming mugs of hot Cocoa. 

"Hey Enj," he teased "Want a Christmas kiss?" Enjolras just stared blankly. 

"Urm, okay." He shrugged.

Why the hell not? 

He leaned forward and met Joly's lips with his. 

He giggled softly "You taste of chocolate eggnog wine." Joly giggled too "Chocolate eggnog wine? All together? Is that even a thing?" Enjolras kissed him again and ruffled Joly's bangs, pulling on them teasingly as Joly snaked his hands under Enjolras's ugly Christmas sweater with cold hands. 

He squinted, It was weird, kissing Joly like this, being this close, he wondered what Joly was thinking - something dropped by the door. 

Combeferre had dropped his phone. 

Enjolras pulled away " 'Ferre! Grantaire!" Oh crap, they'd seen! Grantaire had seen him kissing Joly! He'd actually kissed Joly! Grantaire was staring. 

Emeric Grantaire looked as if he'd been punched, Combeferre like he had been deflated, Alexandre Joly looked like he didn't know what to think. 

Joly started tearing the mistletoe into shreds as he saw his brother standing in the door with Combeferre and Grantaire. 

Courfeyrac entered and snapped a picture of Joly covered in mistletoe "Oh that is certainly going online, it'll definitely be on my blog." 

Joly looked from Enjolras to Grantaire, then to Combeferre and his brother "Alex, I - don't know what you saw, um, Lex?" Alex just stared blankly. 

Joly tore off the rest of the mistletoe and stepped towards his brother. 

"It isn't right." Alex muttered and Joly's face fell "Alex, you don't know -" he looked back at Enjolras "We're both a bit drunk and and -" 

Enjolras addressed Grantaire mostly "When you are drunk, you do stupid things." Joly turned and scowled at him "Stupid things?" He looked away and bit his lip nervously "Oh, and you were completely in control of your emotions." Enjolras shot back. 

Joly turned to him "You shouldn't give minors alcohol." Enjolras looked at him "What?" Joly glared softly "I'm sixteen, you could go to jail for giving me alcohol." "Is that a threat?" Joly blushed "An empty one." Enjolras nodded "Good." 

Joly took a seat by Prouvaire and Combeferre and drank deeply from his mug of cocoa "We are just drunk, and when you are drunk, emotions are always strange and stupid." He swiveled to face his brother "And, Alex, you don't have any right to judge me, or Enjolras."


	7. The Aftermath

Sebastian Enjolras glared softly, curse this damned headache. 

He'd brushed his hair back earlier and semi-brushed his teeth before becoming violently ill. 

There was a knock on his door. 

He opened it and Florent Joly stood there in the cold. 

The first thing Enjolras noticed was that Joly did not have a coat, strange, the second was that Joly had no clue why he was there, the third, Joly had no mittens. 

Curiouser and curiouser.

"Hey, how's your headache? Cause mines a sorry son of a - are you watching It's a Wonderful Life?" Enjolras nodded "Yeah, it's my favorite Christmas movie," Joly's eyes widened "Me too!" Enjolras glanced into his warm room "Come in." Enjolras looked Joly over as he stood at the door "Where's your brother?" Joly blushed "Doesn't want to see me, since last night, when you kissed me." 

Oh, that. 

Enjolras blushed. 

"Doesn't matter." Joly muttered "We were both drunk and well a bit emotionally charged, it happens." Enjolras squinted at him "Has it happened before?" Joly shrugged "No, never been that drunk have I? But, look at me, I'm irresistible and you're not so bad looking either." 

Joly stepped in and closed the door " 'Ferre thinks that it was just alcohol, doesn't blame us." 

Enjolras nodded "And?" "And, I think Grantaire is about to profess his love for you soon." Joly smiled cheekily "Here, I brought you soup." Enjolras took the Tupperware bowl and smiled as he whisked the top off "Chicken noodle?" Joly shook his head "Nope, my moms special sickness curing tai chicken soup with extra chicken and basil." Enjolras hugged him. 

"Thanks." Joly nodded softly "Can I stay and watch It's a Wonderful Life with you?" Enjolras was glad for the company "Sure." 

Joly sat down on his couch and curled into the cushions. 

Enjolras wrapped him in a blanket and sat beside him, he didn't ask why Joly had forgotten his coat, or his mittens, he forgot. 

They ate soup and told funny family stories, some sad, some embarrassing, some happy, some they'd like to forget, and they smiled and laughed like the oldest friends.

Enjolras fell asleep on the couch and when he woke up, it wasn't Joly that met his gaze when he opened his eyes, it was Emeric Grantaire and he did not look happy.

"Hey Apollo."


	8. Enjolras and a Very Angry Grantaire (Or Courf Told Me This Christmas Party Was A Costume Party And I Showed Up At Your Door As A Angry Elf)

Enjolras stared and gasped out through chuckles and merciless laughter "R- what-t are you wearing?" Grantaire blushed softly and wiggled his toes making the tiny bells on his pointed elf shoes jingle like some angry elf from hell was having a nice old time making noise "Courf might've told me that the Christmas after party was a costume party-" Enjolras frowned at the blushing Christmas elf "You look ridiculous - anyone told you that lately?" "Just Bahorel - Courf - doesn't matter -" 

Emeric Grantaire was unhappy and when Emeric Grantaire was unhappy, he voiced it. 

"Enj, I'm unhappy."

"What with?" "You!" "Me!? Why!?" 

At that moment Joly came out of the kitchen in a flowery apron, holding three plates of breakfast food. 

"Hey 'Taire!" And then he saw Grantaire's accusing eyes "Oh" he looked down at his hands "Look Grantaire, nothing that matters happened between me and Apollo okay? I was drunk and Enjolras was as well."

"So it's okay!? That makes it okay!?" Joly dropped the plates of food. 

" 'Taire!?" He felt the blood before he saw it. 

The plates had broken over his feet. 

"Enj!? 'Taire!? I think I might be bleeding."


	9. Enjolras the Terrible or "I faked a injury to get you guys to talk civilly"

"I'm still not happy Enjolras." 

Sebastian Enjolras could give a damn about Grantaire's feelings. 

Usually.

"I'm so sorry Grantaire, really." 

Grantaire didn't get other people's sarcasm, Enjolras rolled his eyes. 

"Did you have to carry Joly out of the flat like he was some kind of damsel in distress?" 

Enjolras rubbed a hand through his hair and sighed "Did you see all the blood?" 

Grantaire shuddered "Yep, I'm actually trying not to think about that Enj."

Enjolras leaned forward in his chair as Grantaire offered him a thermos of some liquid, Enjolras knew wasn't exactly water. 

He took a drink and wiped his mouth softly with his coarse sleeve, it was then that he noticed the blood. 

"Oh my god!" Grantaire leaned sideways and tugged Enjolras's hand into his "Enj, it's not your blood," "I know," Enjolras glared softly. 

"You would be a terrible doctor Enj." 

"Thanks R." Grantaire smiled and nudged Enjolras with his shoulder "It's okay, Joly is going to be okay." 

Combeferre sat in front of them "You both have a lot of explaining to do and I have to tell you two something, don't be angry." 

"He did what!?" Grantaire was secretly impressed.

"I'm secretly - not so secretly impressed!" Enjolras was livid. 

Grantaire blanched "Uh oh, Hulkjolras is here." Enjolras glared "I am not Hulk, Grantaire, I am Sebastian Enjolras," Grantaire was getting annoyed "You ingrate, I know, and I'm Captain Americataire," "It's France Grantaire, we are French." Grantaire frowned "Can't I be Captain America without you reminding me we are French? I haven't forgotten dummy." Combeferre was getting annoyed now "Okay!" He slammed a fist down on the arm of the chair "While it seems totally impossible, Grantaire is figuratively in a different world, Captain America, Enjolras is not the Hulk, Courfeyrac is not Hawkeye, and Jehan is not Blackwidow, and Enjolras is Angryjolras. Okay? Now just stop fighting." Enjolras squinted at him "Angryjolras? What?" Combeferre actually blushed "A urm, nickname Joly gave you, only to be used when your mad or very angry." "How? How would you use it?" Combeferre pulled on his white collar "Um, as in a sentence? Grantaire, watch out, Angryjolras is in the Musain." 

Grantaire burst out laughing "Jolllly is adorable!" Combeferre smiled "You don't get out of this scotch free either Grantaire, Joly didn't forget about you, when you mope about the Musain, he calls you Sadtaire." 

Even Enjolras burst out laughing. 

"So Joly dropped those plates on purpose so we would take him to the hospital and and, he did that so Grantaire and I would be forced to talk to each other?" 

Grantaire took Enjolras's hand "I like that."

Enjolras squeezed his hand " 'Taire, no hand holding, in public." Grantaire pulled his hand away and shook it to get the feeling back. 

"Sorry, I didn't know Angryjolras the terrible was making a appearance today."

Combeferre stood and the others matched him in movement. 

"W-where are we going 'Ferre?" Grantaire looked confused. 

"I'm taking you both to see Joly. He's been waiting for you two."

Enjolras scowled "What does that mean?" 

At that moment, Florent Joly exited Combeferre's office and came striding down the hall "Oh, hey 'Ferre, I got tired of waiting in your office, oh, hey, Grantaire, Angryjolras." They looked down at his feet and Enjolras scowled "What the hell happened to the cuts on your feet? The blood?" Joly laughed and deposited a burst ketchup packet into Enjolras's hand "Come on and sit down and I'll Ketch-you-up." Joly giggled softly "See 'Ferre isn't it funny? Ketch-you-up?" Combeferre patted his back "You have been hanging out with Courf, way too much lately." 

"Ketchup? You put ketchup packets between your toes and knew how much pressure you needed to burst them? So when you dropped the plates?" Joly was all smiles "Courfeyrac was very helpful in implementing this trick." 

Grantaire made a mock bow towards a recently come out of the woodwork Etienne Courfeyrac "My hat is off to you Monsieur." 

Courfeyrac took the sarcasm as a compliment. 

"Hey Joly, did you use the Ketch-you-up joke?" Joly smiled proudly "Yes Courf, yes, I did and know one laughed." 

Grantaire was getting annoyed "So all this so Enj and I would stop fighting?" Joly smiled "Yes, did it work?" 

Enjolras grabbed Joly's ear and squeezed it hard, pulling Joly's head to the side "Don't you ever do that again you total moron I was worried you'd cut off a toe or, just," he slapped Joly's head softly "You moron." 

He let go and Joly pouted at him "You didn't have to pinch so hard, it hurt." 

Enjolras groaned "My apologies." 

Joly seemed to take the apology "So," he beamed "Are you and Grantaire now a thing?" 

Grantaire snorted into the wine thermos. 

Enjolras made a oh sound in the back of his throat and couldn't stop the blush creeping up his face.


	10. Grantaire and Regrets

Emeric Grantaire had a lot of regrets.

He hadn't seen Enjolras for five years. 

Until, the day he did. 

"One orange mocha frappucino please?"

"Who for?" Grantaire avoided the mans face and busied himself with twiddling his thumbs on the counter top. 

This cheery music was getting really annoying. 

"Enjolras please?" 

Don't look, don't let him see, don't- 

Grantaire looked up. 

A tall blonde with a Greek god like muscular body was standing before him and handing him the money. 

"Enjolras, right, you know it means to terrify or be a tyrant or to be terrible or?" 

Enjolras was not pleased "Can I just pay for my frappucino please? My boyfriend is waiting over there and -" 

"B-boyfriend right, yeah, cool, sure," he wrote down Apollo on the cup by mistake. 

"So, one Orange Mocha Frappucino for Apollo? Gotcha, I mean for Enjolras." 

Enjolras hadn't heard Grantaire call him Apollo. 

He had started staring at the art on the wall "Is this yours?" He pointed at a canvas depicting a revolutionary young gentleman with a Greek god like appearance. 

"Yuh-yes, I'm a starving artist type." 

Enjolras studied the artist card beside it "Apollo. Artist, Emeric Grantaire, huh," Enjolras had turned to stare at Grantaire busying himself behind the counter, suddenly the pina colada syrup was rather interesting and he had to find it. 

He buried his head in the cabinet. 

Crisis averted. 

He looked up to find Sebastian Enjolras staring at him over the counter. 

"Hey Grantaire, its been a long time." 

"Five years, not that anyone's been counting." 

Grantaire twiddled his thumbs nervously, he wanted to bite his nails like Joly did before... god, he hadn't seen Joly forever either, not since, that fight. 

Francois Montparnasse at the table by the roaring fire came over "You bothering my boyfriend?" 

Grantaire looked from Enjolras to Montparnasse and back "Your boyfriend?" 

There was a commotion by the door which saved Grantaire from further embarrassment. 

"Boussuet! Are you okay! Did the evil door hit you on your way in!? Boussuet!?" 

Grantaire stood up. 

A twenty-one year old Florent Joly stood beside Jaques Boussuet at the door.

"Enjolras!? Grantaire!?" Joly hugged Enjolras and then threw himself into Grantaire's arms. 

"It's been ages!" Joly almost bounced happily as he pulled back and purused Grantaire's shocked face.

"Wha- Jolllly? Wha-t are you -" Joly smiled and helped Boussuet sit down. 

Obviously the door had attacked him. 

Joly smiled at Enjolras "So, you guys back together now?" He had obviously not seen Montparnasse.


	11. Joly or "I accidentally just gave you the Heimlich maneuver because I thought you were choking"

"Um, actually no, we haven't seen each other for five years, and um, Enjolras is dating Montparnasse." Grantaire motioned with his head towards Francois Montparnasse. 

Joly blanched. 

"Hey 'Parnasse," Joly bit his lip "I just have to say this. What the f-ing hell are you doing Enjolras!?" Enjolras frowned "What? Excuse me?" Joly set his arms on his hips "Montparnasse, what the hell? Why are you dating Montparnasse!?" He was about to round on Enjolras more, when the door opened and a tall blonde walked in, Joly choked. 

It was Julian Combeferre.

Combeferre, being a doctor, went instantly to Joly's aid. 

With a Heimlich maneuver which was more of a half hearted gesture.

A turning a little pink Florent Joly laughed and hung in Combeferre's arms " 'Ferre, don't, I'm fine! I'm not dying! For real! 'Ferre!?" Combeferre pulled away and as Joly straightened up and straightened the wrinkles in his sweater, Julian Combeferre studied the young man in front of him. 

"Oh my god, Joly!?" 

"Hey 'Ferre."


	12. Combeferre and Old Friends

"Oh my god." Julian Combeferre realized he was staring just as Florent Joly voiced it " 'Ferre, you're staring. Stop?" Joly blushed. 

"Wow." Joly hugged him softly "Hi 'Ferre." Combeferre ruffled Joly's hair and went to embrace Jaques Boussuet. 

God, Joly looked - 

urm, it was strange. 

He couldn't like - just seeing him again couldn't - 

He stopped thinking. 

He couldn't with those loud voices. 

Enjolras had gotten into a slightly loud argument with Grantaire. 

"Uh oh, Angryjolras is back." Florent Joly had slipped beside Combeferre who hadn't noticed until Joly's cold breath on his neck brought him back to reality. 

"Oh, Joly." Joly smiled "How you been?" He asked through the side of his mouth. 

"Good, you?" 

Combeferre smiled warmly at Joly and was rewarded by a silly smile "Excellent 'Ferre, now you are here." 

They watched Enjolras and Grantaire yelling at each other. 

Joly checked his watch "How long do you think this will last?" Combeferre groaned "After five years of being apart, a lifetime." Joly took Combeferre's hand "Great! Then we still have time!" Combeferre frowned "What? Time for what?" Joly dragged him to the door "The bookstore is just down the street! Adventure is out there 'Ferre! Who knows what we will find in a book!"


	13. Grantaire and the Very Unhappy Angryjolras.

"Montparnasse seriously!!!!? Montparnasse!? What the-" Grantaire slammed Enjolras's Orange mocha frappucino down on the counter. 

"Is it true love!? Cause, I'm happy for you! Really you guys are made for each other!" 

Enjolras scowled.

 

"Awe, 'Ferre, so many books, so little time."

Combeferre checked the shelves "It all depends though, if Enjolras keeps yelling at 'Taire for a while, we have all the time in the world." 

Joly smiled and then gasped. 

Two eyes were staring at him through the shelves. 

" 'Ferre! The shelves have eyes!" 

"Hey Jolllly! Hey Combeferre!" The man turned the corner and smiled "Don't you remember me? Your friend Etienne Courfeyrac?" Joly blanched and shook his head "Wha-t are you doing in a bookstore?" 

He blushed "Oh, sorry Courf, that was kind of rude of me."

Courfeyrac hugged him "So kay, I got dragged here by Jehan Prouvaire. He was pitching a fit, figuratively not literally, if I didn't go to the bookstore with him."

At that moment, a brightly dressed Jehan Prouvaire walked up, holding a huge stack of books, ranging from a huge worn copy of Andre Chenier, a new copy of Shakespeare's love sonnets, and a book Joly eyed with envy "Is that the complete works of Pablo Neruda!?" Jehan didn't notice who he was speaking to and looked angrily at the stranger, he clutched Neruda to his chest "Yes, who wants to know? I warn you if you want this book, you'll have to pry it from my cold dead body, Neruda is my favourite." 

Joly put his hands on his hips and smiled "Actually Prouvaire, your favourite poet is Roucher, my favourite poet is Neruda." Jehan looked up "How do you know my na- Joly!?" 

Joly handed him a book of Roucher "Trade you Jean Roucher for Pablo Neruda?" Jehan giggled "Nope," Joly smiled "Jehan? That is the last copy of Neruda." Jehan smiled teasingly "I know." 

"Combeferre!?" Jehan had finally seen him and was ecstatic. 

Joly stole Neruda from Jehan while Prouvaire was embracing Combeferre "Ha! Neruda is mi- ahhhh!" Jehan had jumped on his back. 

Jehan clung on "Give me that book!? Jolllly!?" He would have come off as scary and a threat if he hadn't started laughing. 

"Jehan!?"

Combeferre and Courfeyrac watched them tussle from the sidelines "Just like old times ehh? 'Ferre? 'Ferre?" "Oh," Combeferre had been staring at Joly "That obvious Courf?" Courfeyrac elbowed him in the ribs "Nothing gets past me ehh. So, Joly's really grown hasn't he? 'Ferre?" Another elbow in the ribs.

"Courf, Joly isn't grown up like that, I still see that kid, I mean, he's only twenty-one." 

Courfeyrac noticed the scuffle had ended with Joly and Jehan both victorious. 

"Roucher for me," Jehan handed Joly the complete works of Pablo Neruda "And Neruda for you Julie." Joly blushed "Daisy! Don't call me Julie," he sneezed. 

Jehan tugged on Joly's bangs and giggled "I still like how you sneeze." Joly straightened up and wiped his nose in a tissue "I like how you still tease." They both giggled.

"So Courfeyrac and you? What are you doing with a person like Courf?" Joly winked "Actually," Jehan blushed "Actually Courf and I are a couple?" Courfeyrac knocked into him with a elbow "A couple of fools, in love." 

Combeferre saw Joly change in that instant, the instant Courfeyrac had said love. 

Combeferre touched Joly's arm just before Joly tackled Courf happily and congratulated them both. 

Courfeyrac saw the touch Combeferre had given Joly's arm and smiled nervously "So, you and Joly a couple?" Combeferre flushed scarlet "No, um, Joly and I just met each other again today, at the Corinth, it's been how many years?" Joly rubbed his hands over his arms nervously as if he was cold "Five years, not that anyone has been counting."


	14. Grantaire Falling

"I don't care! I don't want to know!" Emeric Grantaire took a sip of the pina colada syrup and felt a little better. 

He wished he could have some wine. 

A nice Merlot, Cabernet, Sauvignon Blanc, Pinot Noir, Cab. 

"Grantaire!? Grantaire!?" Grantaire shook himself out of his wine filled black study "What!? Apollo!? What!?" They'd gone into the alley beside the Corinth and had, up until this point been yelling at each other. 

"What Apollo!?" "Don't call me Apollo!" "Apollo! Apollo! Apollo! Apoll--oh." Sebastian Enjolras had pulled him in for a kiss. 

Their lips met halfway and Enjolras could feel Grantaire's heart thumping like the beating of a sporadic drum.

Enjolras was the first to pull away. 

Grantaire just stared. 

"Well, shi-"

Enjolras blushed actually blushed. 

"Grantaire?" "Ye-s? Enjolras?" "Don't make this weird okay?" Grantaire smiled "What about Montparnasse?" Enjolras smiled "Who?" Grantaire looked into his eyes "Your boyfriend." Enjolras smiled "What are you talking about? You are my boyfriend." 

Grantaire leaned against the wall "Since when?" 

"Since now." "Oh really?" Enjolras nodded "Really," "What if I don't want to be your boyfriend?" Enjolras kissed him again "Then it's my loss, I mean your loss." 

Grantaire smiled "I can't believe it. Us, again, and- I'm never letting Jolllly out of my sight, he's like a good luck charm. It was Joly that brought us together last time, five years ago, and Joly today, such a good luck charm, I hope Boussuet doesn't mind me stealing him." 

"So, what about Montparnasse?" "He's your boyfriend." 

"I broke up with him." 

"When?" "Just now." "Apollo!?" Enjolras leaned in towards Grantaire "Don't call me Apollo, ever." He whispered as they met lips.


	15. The Gangs All Here

Florent Joly smiled at Julian Combeferre as they walked arm in arm with Jehan Prouvaire and Etienne Courfeyrac as they walked down the cobblestone streets towards the Corinth, backpacks and paper bags full to the brim with books. 

Joly skipped next to Combeferre. 

"It has been so long since I've seen you!" 

Bang!!! 

Joly fell to the pavement and the man who had bumped into him turned and helped him roughly up "Are you f-ing sorry no-w? Oh! I meant I'm so sorry, I do beg your pardon Monsieur! Please forgive m- J-oly?" 

Florent Joly stared at the red headed young man before him "Feuilly! Francois Feuilly, from the Musai-" Joly threw his arms around the red head and laughed "What are the odds!!! Fee!!!" They laughed in joy. 

Joly pulled away and inspected Feuilly with care "You look good Fee, you have been eating right?" Feuilly hugged him.

"God Joly, you are super sweet, yes, I've been eating, how are you?" Joly blushed softly "Good, it is strange, we've just ran into each other, Combeferre, Enjolras, Grantaire, Jehan, Courfeyrac, and I, now you, just now you bumped into me and - the only person not here is Bahorel." "And Marius." Courfeyrac pointed out. 

"Yeah, well, Marius," Joly took Combeferre's hand in his "Marius was never really in the club." Courfeyrac laughed "Says the founder of the MFOMC." Combeferre squinted at both of them "The MFOMC?" Joly blushed and shrugged slightly "The Make Fun Of Marius Club. Joint venture between Grantaire and I, we even got Enjolras to join for a while. We sat up in the back room of the Musain and would basically make fun of Marius Pontmercy. Wasn't nice, but, hey, he kind of asked for it with all that Pontmercy-crying he did on my shoulder when Cosette dumped him."

Feuilly smiled "Actually, now you mention Bahorel... Bahorel! Here!" Adrian Bahorel stepped behind Joly and lifted him up in his arms, so that Joly was hanging in the air "Jolllly! Ehh! How are you man!?" 

They'd gotten to the Corinth. 

"Bahorel let me down!? Please!?" Bahorel set him down with a thump "Sorry man." He ruffled Joly's bangs into chaos "Now how's my little buddy?" Joly blushed softly.

Joly then hugged him. 

"I'm great Bahorel!"

"How's your brother?" 

Joly looked stony faced like he was hiding something "Wouldn't know, we lost touch ages ago."

At that moment a puzzled yet pleased Emeric Grantaire and a happy Sebastian Enjolras came out of the Corinth holding hands. 

Everyone stared.


	16. The Loving Family of the Les Amis

Emeric Grantaire awoke in a strange apartment, in a strange bed, in strange soft as silk covers. 

"Wha-" it wasn't a big deal, Grantaire usually woke up in strange places, with usually strange people. 

The last person he had woken up with had turned out to be Irma Boissy, his ex-girlfriend. 

"Morning." Sebastian Enjolras sat by the bed, pulling on pants and smiling down at a groggy Grantaire. 

"Get dressed, I made coffee, we are meeting the Amis downtown at the Corinth."

Grantaire sat up and looked for his pants "Enjolras? Where are my pants?" Enjolras just smiled cheekily. 

Grantaire tried again "Enjolras? Where are my goddamn pants?" 

Enjolras slipped into his pants and smiled "Destroyed." 

Grantaire frowned "Destroyed!? Be serious!" 

"I am wild." 

"Enjolras!? My pants!?" 

Enjolras nodded "Buttons tore out, had to incinerate them." He threw Grantaire's pants at him "I'm joking, now, get your ass up and get dressed." 

Grantaire sighed as he got out of bed "You're an ingrate Enjolras." 

Enjolras pointed at him "No, I am wild."

After locking up the two men walked two blocks to the Corinth and entered to loud applause. 

"Oh my god, what is this!?" Grantaire asked as he was hugged by Courfeyrac, Jehan, Boussuet, and Feuilly. 

Enjolras looked at him "I am as lost as you are Emeric Grantaire." Courfeyrac smiled "It's a party to celebrate everyone getting back together! The boys are back!" Jehan leaned up and kissed him on the cheek "It's Valentine's Day as well Enjolras, Grantaire." Boussuet held on to Musichetta and smiled "It's great having someone to love, isn't it?" Combeferre was leaning against the bar, listening to the silly conversation when he met Joly's gaze. 

He went over to him "Hey Jolllly." "Oh," Joly tried to look happy, force a smile on his face, he really did "Oh, 'Ferre." Combeferre looked worried "You okay?" Joly blushed "You startled me, that's all." Combeferre's hand gently knocked into Joly's and he looked down at it blankly "What is up Joly?" Joly smiled "Nothing, how are you?" Combeferre sat beside him "Fine, I have so much work to do, my daughter is keeping me very active, and I'm alone on Valentines Day." Joly looked up "You have a daughter?" "Adeline, she's four." Joly bobbed his head "Cool, that's um, you have a wife somewhere?" Combeferre shook his head "Adalicia, my fiancé died giving birth to our daughter and sons, I also have two boys, the same age as Adeline, they are triplets actually, I love them so much." Joly leaned away from Combeferre and smiled "That's great 'Ferre, about your kids, not about her dying, I'm sorry." 

The speakers blared loudly and Joly smiled as he shoved his fingers in his ears and yelled to Combeferre "Oh! How I've missed Grantaire and Courfeyrac!"


	17. The Reunion

Somewhere, in the near corner Courfeyrac and Jehan were wrapped in a embrace and loudly snogging. 

Feuilly was curled up with his girlfriend as were Boussuet, Bahorel, and Marius Pontmercy. 

Joly watched them, the happy couples and started to hyperventilate. 

Combeferre scowled "Joly you okay? Joly?" Florent Joly stood up suddenly and stumbled towards the door and the gentle comforting breeze outside. 

He pushed through the door just as Enjolras came back in and knocked into Enjolras on the way out of the building. 

He felt suffocated, stifled, -

"Joly." 

He made it around the corner before he threw up. 

Someone grabbed his shoulder and leaned him back against them. 

"Joly?" 

It wasn't Combeferre, thank god or whatever. 

"Joly?" Someone wiped the sick away from his mouth with a clean rag and Joly looked into the worried face of Sebastian Enjolras. 

"Enj- I'm sorry," Enjolras shook his head "Don't be, Joly. Are you okay?" Joly decided to be honest "Happy couples make me sick." 

Enjolras looked confused "What?" 

"Happy couples make me feel terrible, Jehan and Courf kissing, and you and Grantaire, and Bahorel and Mira and Feuilly and his gal, and Boussuet and Musichetta, and 'Ferre has kids, and I'm all alone Enj, I'm alone." 

Enjolras held him while he texted Grantaire. 

"It's going to be okay Joly, it's going to be okay." He stroked Joly's bangs with a what he thought was a soothing movement. 

Joly looked up at him softly.

"Just breath Joly, just breath, just breath." 

Joly choked on his snot and leaned into Enjolras's shoulder. 

"Hey Enjolras?" "Over here 'Taire," Grantaire came around the corner and scowled "Now what have you done to our lucky charm Enjolras!? Why is he - is he sick!? Should I get 'Ferre!?" "No!" Joly burst out through tears.

Joly stood up and held the wall for support "I'll be okay Enjoltaire." Enjolras and Grantaire exchanged looks "Enjoltaire?" "Your ship name, relationship name, Enjolras and Grantaire, Enjoltaire." 

Enjolras smiled "Didn't know we had one." 

Joly smiled sadly.

He wiped his nose and sighed "Don't tell anyone, but, Alexandre he - my brother died a month ago. I'm literally all alone." He was shaking as he said it and burst into tears.

"I haven't said anything because I don't want to ruin Valentines Day for everyone, you know, poor poor little Jolllly, I can't have that right now, I'm not strong enough right now for pity." 

Enjolras and Grantaire hugged him.

"Joly?" Julian Combeferre had followed Grantaire out. 

He stood beside the wall and watched the three other men. 

Joly broke away from Enjolras and Grantaire and tried without effect to wipe away the tears " 'Ferre!? Hey 'Ferre!" 

Combeferre crossed his arms so as not to open them, he wasn't sure if Joly wanted his hug, he really wanted to hug him though, he crossed his arms. 

"Joly, I heard, I am so sorry."

Joly fell into his arms and hugged him. 

"Don't let me go 'Ferre please don't let me - don't let me go?" 

Combeferre tightened his grip on Joly and whispered "Never, I promise, I promise." 

Joly seemed comforted by just his voice. 

Grantaire ushered Joly back into the Corinth. 

Enjolras grabbed Combeferre's arm "So, has it always been Joly?" 

Combeferre turned "What? I - I don't know what you are talking about Enjolras, I -" "It's always been Grantaire for me, just took a little while to realize it, 'Ferre, I'm asking you the same, has it always been Joly? I saw you that night, Christmas five years ago, when I kissed Joly, you looked terribly unhappy, was it because you loved him?" Combeferre looked at his hands "Nope, its not Joly. What are you talking about? Nope, it's not Joly." Combeferre awkwardly slapped Enjolras on his shoulder as he went past and Enjolras sighed "Oh 'Ferre, you are so very bad at lying," Combeferre stopped mid step "I'm not in love with him, not Joly never Joly." Enjolras sighed again "I can see your nose growing right now Pinocchio."


	18. Definitely not Joly

Julian Combeferre was nervous and when Julian Combeferre was nervous you could see it. 

His daughter was suffering from a nasty cold and his sons were missing their mother. 

The story Combeferre had told Joly had been a total fabrication, Adalicia hadn't died in childbirth, in fact, she was very alive and living a life in Brooklyn with her new husband, Roger, a banker. 

It was still too painful for Combeferre to think about. 

"Papa? Papa?" Pierre tugged on his papa's sweater sleeve "Yes Pierre?" 

The boy sat on his papa's lap and cuddled into his papa who held him closely and kissed his the top of his little head "Yes Pierre?" 

A knock sounded from the hall and his son Adrian ran quickly, almost falling, to open the door, he almost face planted into the door in his haste to open it. 

A frazzled Florent Joly stood in the doorframe as the rain poured down, melting the snow. 

"Combeferre - oh, um, your dad here?" He looked down at Combeferre's miniature and smiled "You must be Pierre?" He frowned "Adrian?" Adrian nodded "I'm Adrian, does my papa know you?" Combeferre came to the door with a delighted Pierre swinging on his shoulders. 

"Adrian I - Joly?" Joly's hair was plastered to his face and he was soaking wet to the skin " 'Ferre, can you let me in? Please?" He looked back at the rain washed streets and shivered. 

Combeferre let him in "Good god Joly! Come in! You look like a drowned rat! What happened! Where is your um-" Joly threw his backpack down on the carpet and stood dripping on the floor "I lent my umbrella to Boussuet, serves me right? Lending my umbrella to a friend the same day the Earth gets flooded by rain. Oh dear, I'm dripping on your floor, oh god! It's everywhere! I've even managed to track mud in!" He ran back to the welcome mat and bent to unlace his boots. 

Combeferre heard his back crack as he did so "Joly? You okay? Aren't you? Joly?" 

Joly gave a wan smile and shook out his hair. 

Combeferre directed Pierre to run and retrieve a towel from the bathroom. 

"Joly?" 

Joly had slunk down into a slumped sitting position on the welcome mat and was struggling with the laces of his boots. 

He had managed to get them knotted into a bloody muddle. 

Combeferre walked over, bent, and helped in unknotting the laces. 

Joly watched him as he did so. 

"Your kids are sure cute 'Ferre, Adrian and Pierre almost attacked me when I came in, they jumped on me." Combeferre didn't look up as his fingers worked to untie the knots "My apologies, we haven't had many guests since my daughter got sick, she's in bed with a fever right now actually." Joly mewed in a anxious way and took 'Ferre's hand in his "Need me to give a doctor's advice?" Combeferre smiled as he met Joly's sparkling eyes "You forget Monsieur Joly, that, I am also a doctor." 

Joly giggled loudly "Sorry, for the giggling, must be delirium, I've been staying up to late, you see." 

The door to Adeline's room opened and she peaked out at Joly with concern "Papa? Did you check for hypothermia? Frostbite? Fever?" Combeferre smiled softly "Yes Adi, I did, now get back to bed, sweetheart." 

Adeline was not impressed and walked over to Joly. 

"Let me see your hands?" Combeferre laughed "I made the mistake of letting Adeline play doctor, I hope you don't mind Joly?" Joly docilely held out his hands "No hypothermia Mademoiselle, as you can see." Adeline was not impressed by his statement and put her hands on her hips "Papa, Hypothermia is when the body loses heat faster than it can produce heat, causing a dangerously low body temperature. Hypothermia can have causes that aren't due to underlying disease. Examples include cold exposure or extreme physical exertion. Many victims of hypothermia don't know they have it until it is to late, victims have symptoms such as confusion, slurred speech, loss of consciousness, shallow or slow breathing, or change in skin color. Removing wet clothing, wrapping the body in blankets, drinking warm beverages, and taking a warm bath may help raise body temperature. Papa? Should I start the bathtub?" Combeferre was impressed "Have you been reading my medical textbooks again Adi? Yes, start the bathtub." 

Joly tried not to shake. 

"What are you doing here Joly?" 

"I was l-lonely and needed to see you." He looked at the two boys beside their father and smiled "I hope it's okay, not an intrusion into the busy life of Doctor Julian Combeferre, father extradorinair."

He leaned against the wall and began to shake. 

Water droplets pooled on the floor and Combeferre frowned "Oh, Joly, you've been sitting there shivering in wet clothes and I haven't done anything!" 

Joly shook his head "So'kay 'Ferre, I'm fine by da way?" He'd tried to pronounce the, but, his teeth had chattered so much because of his shivering, that he had slurred it into da. 

Combeferre picked him up and carried him to the bathroom where Adeline had made a bubble bath, the sweet smelling bubbles met them as he nudged the door open with his foot "Adi, is the water warm?" She nodded and messed with the bubbles. 

She left. 

"'Ferre, I don't want to take a bath." Combeferre sighed "Sorry Joly, you are going to get in the bath or I'll have to throw you in." Joly blushed softly "You wouldn't!" "I would." " 'Ferre it's not fair, I feel fine, no hypothermia see? Fingers feel fine." Adeline was back and unhappy that her patient was fighting his care. 

"Papa, throw him into the bathtub, he has to do what you say." Combeferre laughed "Adi, sadly it isn't the case with Florent Joly, he's very stubborn, like someone here I know." "Yes papa, you are very stubborn, he needs so much looking after uncle Joly." Joly's face burst with color "Uncle Joly? Wha- when did that start?" She kissed him on the cheek "Just now, do you mind?" Joly shook his head "I think it's wonderful." 

Adeline held her father's hand.

Joly squirmed " 'Ferre, I don't want a bath, I don't want a bath." Adeline left and closed the door and Combeferre was left with a squirming, mildly unhappy Joly and a sad smile on his face "Joly calm down, I'm not going to make you have a bath." "You won't force me?" Joly sensed a trap, but, was too worn to do anything. 

"I won't force you." He helped Joly from his second skin like clothing and rung out Joly's emerald green sweater "I won't force you, I promise, underwear, come on, give me your boxers?" Combeferre saw the look on Joly's face and laughed "Don't worry, I can turn around Joly," he turned away and Joly whispered half heartedly "You won't peak?" Combeferre laughed "No, Joly, I won't peak, I promise." Joly slipped from his boxers and set them on the floor. 

"I'm not taking a bubble bath 'Ferre, you can't make me, I swear." Combeferre smiled and picked him up, setting a flailing Joly in the mess of bubbles and water. 

"See, I told you I wouldn't force you to get in the bathtub." Joly would have looked angry and frightening if not for the bubbles around him "I don't like baths 'Ferre." 

Combeferre grinned and picked up Joly's boxers and pants, he already had the sweater and shirt, a nice button down with crisp white sleeves. 

"Just relax Joly, I'm going to pop these dirty clothes in the wash and I'll be back in a second." Joly scrunched up his nose "Just relax? Easy for you to say." 

Combeferre turned at the door "Just relax." 

He closed the door and went to incorporate Joly's dirty clothes into the load of laundry he was doing, Adeline's dance recital dress, Pierre's soccer uniform, his white lab coat, and much more. 

When he came back in, Joly had sunk beneath the bubbles and was relaxing with half closed eyes. 

He left him there.


	19. Combeferre and His Family

Julian Combeferre had fallen asleep on his couch, with his children comfortably and not so comfortably piled on top of him. 

He woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs and smiled, bacon was Pierre's favorite. 

And then he heard the cursing and the smell of burnt bacon emanated from the kitchen. 

His first thought was that one of his kids had started cooking! Again! 

"Adeline," all three children sat up and stretched. 

"Papa? What is happening?" 

A frazzled Florent Joly came out of the kitchen with a burning pan in his hand "Everything is fine 'Ferre, not to worry, ouch!" His mitten had slipped and he had touched the side of the pan for a brief moment, long enough to receive a small burn. 

He almost dropped the pan. 

Combeferre was up in an instant. 

"Joly, Joly put the pan down." He helped Joly set the pan in the kitchen and was about to ask Adeline for the medical kit, when Adrian arrived with it "Here papa, aloe vera cream." Adrian slathered it over Joly's burnt hand gently and Joly purred. 

"Oh, sorry, that feels marvelous actually, thank you Adrian." He turned to Combeferre "Sorry 'Ferre, I wanted to make you four breakfast because you are all so good to me, I wanted to thank you for your goodness towards me, but, it all went wrong." He looked blankly down at his burnt hand "It all went wrong." He looked up and smiled "How about some pancakes? I am a whiz at making pancakes 'Ferre, and I'll whip some whipped cream and make strawberries, how does that sound for breakfast? And then I'll get out of your hair and -" Combeferre shook his head "Stay for breakfast?" Adeline pulled on Joly's shirt "Stay for breakfast Uncle Joly?" Joly's face fell and Combeferre did not miss the change.

"Joly? What is it?" Joly's smile he turned to Combeferre was like the sun "Nothing 'Ferre, I'm just so glad we met again." 

Joly started to the kitchen with Adeline in his arms "Now, little angel, where does your father keep the flour and aprons?"

Joly sat in a chair, busy with stuffing strawberry and whipped cream covered pancakes into his mouth as he studied.

Combeferre sat beside his kids and watched cartoons on the couch. 

Joly shifted to the floor and crossed his legs " 'Ferre, I can't think." Combeferre didn't hear him. 

Joly chucked a crumpled piece of paper at Combeferre and Combeferre picked it up after it hit him on the head. 

He smiled, they had communicated with each other in medical classes like this, a crumpled piece of paper sent from laboratory desk to laboratory desk. 

Combeferre opened it and smiled. 

Hey 'Ferre, can I come and watch cartoons with you? I've lost my mind studying like this and I'm pretty sure I just lost my place. I'm so tired. 

Combeferre looked up at Joly and smiled, noting Joly had one of his characteristic wide teasing grins on his face "Come on Joly." Joly stood up on shaking legs and sat beside Combeferre, he then pulled Adrian onto his lap and laid his head on Combeferre's shoulder. 

He yawned "I like this 'Ferre," "What?" Combeferre caught his yawn "Being here, with you, I feel like I have a family again." Combeferre patted Joly's knee "You'll always have me Joly, you'll always have me."

Joly closed his eyes "That's all I need to know."

He fell asleep like that against Combeferre's side.


	20. The Recurrence of Sadtaire

It had been going at a great pace for four months, everything was rosy in the Les Amis's garden, but, this was the day, it all went wrong. 

Starting with Sebastian Enjolras and the car crash and brain injury which made him forget the last four months. No, the last five years. 

He had started to dislike Grantaire again and their relationship had gone downhill fast, from a happy relationship to what they had before, utter dislike. 

And with that, the recurrence of Angryjolras and Sadtaire came. 

And then it all went wrong.

Because, Joly had also been in the car.

It had been the worst day of Julian Combeferre's life. 

They'd brought both of them in together, Enjolras suffering from a head injury and amnesia and Joly with a broken collarbone, a broken and punctured arm, a head wound, and a coma.

Combeferre was on duty in the hospital when they brought the four of them in. 

Enjolras with amnesia, Joly in a coma, Feuilly with a deep cut on his arm and lots of bruises, and Gavroche Thenardier, deathly afraid, but, surprisingly unhurt. 

And, this was why. 

"Joly did what?" "I know," 

"Damn, he actually protected Gav? Joly actually protected him?" "Yes, that's what Feuilly saw and Gavroche says." 

Combeferre wiped tears away and took Joly's hand as he lay whiter than a sheet in the hospital bed. 

Emeric Grantaire leaned against the medical bed and frowned at the tile floor "Enjolras thinks he's eighteen again, he's jumped back in time five years and ummmm, he wants to see Joly."


	21. The Hospital Starts Feeling Like a Home

It was three months later and the hospital had started to feel like home.

"I think it's time we let him see him." "I don't know," "Grantaire, it could jog his memory." "I don't know." "He should be allowed to see him." "Okay."

Emeric Grantaire helped a shaky Sebastian Enjolras into room two-four-six-o-two and helped him sit in the chair beside the medical bed where Florent Joly lay, comatose and white as snow. 

Enjolras stared blankly down into Joly's face and slipped a hastily wrapped package beside Joly. 

"H-ey Joly." His voice cracked. 

Combeferre touched Enjolras's shoulder gently "Enjolras, what day do you think it is?" Enjolras looked back at him "It's Christmas 'Ferre, Christmas, at the Corinth, how did we get here 'Ferre? Did Joly and I crash the car? Did I crash the car?"

He turned towards Combeferre "Did I crash the car 'Ferre?" He was like a lost child, thought Combeferre as he took Enjolras's hand gently "Yes," 

"Did I hurt Joly!? Did I do this to him 'Ferre!? Did I hurt Joly!? 'Ferre!? 'Ferre!? 'Ferre?" 

Julian Combeferre looked down into the serene face of Florent Joly. 

"It was always him, Enjolras, you asked me once if it was Joly. Always, it was always Joly. Always."

The others had since flitted off to their homes, Feuilly had promised to look after Enjolras and Grantaire and look in on Adeline, Pierre, and Adrian for him. 

Combeferre was alone with the respirators and machines and a young man that wasn't his Joly. 

The man in the bed was free of emotion, brain dead to the world and Combeferre's pain. 

"Hey Joly," he took Joly's hand gently in his and stroked the skin softly with his thumb "Hey Joly, I just wanted to say that, it's always been you, always."


	22. Combeferre and Joly (Flashback of Memories)

Combeferre stared blankly into the calm face of comatose Joly and memories of their friendship flooded back with the tears.

It was dawn and the face sixteen year old Florent Joly turned on a drowsy eighteen year old Julian Combeferre at the adjoining desk was a worried look that said what his tired lips couldn't " 'Ferre, they locked up long ago, we are locked in the University library with the dust!" He adjusted his glasses nervously.   
Combeferre, it seemed, read his companions mind "Joly." He reached over and took Joly's limp hand "I think we'll get through this, we won't die of a little dust." Joly on the other hand, started explaining everything that could possibly happen, medical maladies and sickness, dust mites, what he referred to as the snuffles, which was just allergies, etc. and he started shaking.   
Combeferre cradled Joly in his arms "Oh, Jolllly, you are shaking like a leaf."   
Joly smiled sweetly "It would be better if you sang to me?" Combeferre sighed and relaxed into the uncomfortable chair "Joly." Florent reminded him of his seven year old nephew. 

 

"Please 'Ferre? Please?" Combeferre sighed "Very well." And he began to sing   
"I've been fucking around while you've been saving the world I've been out of my mind I've been dreaming things and scheming things I've been smoking the poison You've been slinging your anecdotes I've been fucking around while you were saving the world From nothing  
The end, the end Things will never go away In the end, the end Things will never go  
So take it in, don't hold your breath The bottom's all I found We can't get higher than we get On the long way down  
On the long way down On the long way down  
Burning night in my eyes, blinding me from the truth If there's a shadow in me The dark is a tidal force inside of you Taking shots at communion Getting drunk on your antidote I'll save you a seat next to me down below  
The end, the end Everyone will go away In the end, the end Everything will go  
So take it in, don't hold your breath The bottom's all I found We can't get higher than we get On the long way down  
On the long way down On the long way down  
Oh, ooh, oh, oh, ooh, oh, oh, oh Oh, ooh, oh, oh, ooh, oh, oh, oh  
On the long way down On the long way down, down, down So take it in, don't hold your breath The bottom's all I found We can't get higher than we get On the long way down  
On the long way down On the long way down  
So take it in, don't hold your breath The bottom's all I found We can't get higher than we get On the long way down  
On the long way down On the long way down."   
The storm outside raged on with the lightning crackling through the overcast sky and sending Joly into a hyperventilating mess of shivering and whimpering fear.   
Combeferre stripped off his sweater and slipped it over Joly's head, covering his dear head as the thunder and lightning exploded across the sky.   
Joly looked out from under the sweater, which had caused chaos to his already messy and slightly wet hair.   
Joly laughed through a yawn "Sounds a bit like Grantaire singing to Enjolras eh? Don't it 'Ferre? You know I've got a plan to get them together? They won't even know, poor kids!" Combeferre laughed with him, Joly's laugh was always infectious, like sunshine, it was said by some that Etienne Courfeyrac was as bright and warm like the sun, well, Combeferre thought, he has nothing on Florent Joly's warmth.   
" 'Ferre?" Joly yawned again and smiled sleepily from Combeferre's lap "Yes Joly?"   
"Thank you."

Combeferre dried his tears and got back to work, as the memory faded in his mind others took its place.


	23. The Long Fall Into Misery

"Hey Joly." Etienne Courfeyrac sat down on the edge of the hospital bed and took Joly's hand in his "Hey Joly, we're all good, Get better? Oh god Joly, get better please? Please?" He laid some flowers down beside Joly on the bed "Jehan collected these for you, he wanted to be here, but, he couldn't come." 

It had been two more months since the car wreck and everyone was just trying to deal with the fallout. 

Courfeyrac, usually not the touchy feely type, laid beside Joly and wrapped him in his arms, he was tearing up "Get better Joly, get better, cause we can't live without you man." 

"Wher-e am I going?" Courfeyrac shot up and yelled for Combeferre.

"Hey Courf."

Courfeyrac stroked back Joly's sweaty bangs "Hey Joly, hey." Courfeyrac started tearing up and wiped the tears away quickly as Joly opened his eyes and smiled "Hey Courf. Feuilly, Enjolras, and Gavroche okay?" Courf nodded softly "Yeah, their fine, fine, Enjolras has amnesia, he thinks we are five years in the past, he thinks he crashed the car on Christmas and that you got hurt because of him." Joly squinted at him "And Grantaire?" 

Courfeyrac called for Combeferre again. 

"Enjolras and Grantaire aren't really a couple anymore."

At that moment Courfeyrac got on the monitor "Doctor Combeferre to room two-four-six-o-two, Doctor Combeferre." 

And Combeferre entered a moment later looking put out "Courf why are you bugging Joly? And for the last time, the monitor is only for doctors! Now Courf I - Joly!?"

Joly half closed his eyes and stared blankly into Combeferre's worried and surprised face " 'Ferre?" He whispered with trouble and gave a very sweet smile as he closed his eyes. 

Combeferre sat down and stroked back his hair as he watched Joly fall into sleep. 

He texted the rest of the gang and set his phone down for now.


	24. Grantaire, Enjolras, and a Very Uncomfortable Feuilly

He was going to hear about this in the morning. 

Combeferre wasn't going to be pleased. 

Emeric Grantaire sidled up next to Sebastian Enjolras and smiled "Hey Apollo, want me?" Enjolras moved his drink glass over the table and watched it make water rings in the wood "I don't eat junk food." 

Grantaire bit his lip and nodded "Okay, ummm, I can black your boots?" Enjolras stared "What the hell does that even mean Grantaire?" Grantaire shrugged as Francois Feuilly and Adrian Bahorel both got very very uncomfortable. 

"No clue, thought it sounded cool, ya know?" 

Francois Feuilly was getting very uncomfortable.

"Uncle Fra?" Fra from Francois, Francois Feuilly smiled "Yes Adi?" 

She was standing in front of him with her hands securely on her hips "Will Uncle Joly be okay?" Feuilly felt the tears start attacking his eyes "Yeh kiddo, he'll be fine, better than -" his phone beeped and Adrian climbed onto his back. 

He checked his phone and sighed softly "Your Uncle Joly is okay," he stood up with Pierre and Adrian swinging on him and went to Grantaire and Enjolras, who were arguing. 

"How can this be my fault Apollo!?" "Don't call me Apollo!"

Grantaire rolled his eyes, it was just like Enjolras to - 

Oh. 

He smiled "Apollo, Apollo, Apollo! Apollo!" 

A very angry Apollo scowled at him. 

Grantaire rubbed through his hair. 

So, that didn't work, like last time. 

Grantaire ordered a weird drink and smiled goofily as Bahorel snapped a photo. 

"Weird." The drink was blue.

He had pointed at the menu and not even looked, so, that's what happens when you just noncommittaly point at a menu, you get a weird blue drink which he likened to Romulan Blue Ale. 

"Hey Apollo, want some Romulan Blue Ale? I know how much you love Star Trek you unabashed Trekkie." he slid next to Enjolras and twirled the straw around the drink "So, capitalism, fucked up right?" Grantaire groaned "Capitalism fucked up, right!?" He needed to get more amo for flirting with Enjolras, better amo than politics. 

He flushed. 

"What do you want Grantaire?" Enjolras sighed. 

Grantaire decided on honesty and sighed "I want my boyfriend back."

Enjolras frowned "Your boyfriend? Who is he and why do I need to hear about it?" Grantaire scowled and bobbed his head unhappily "I know, I know, know one cares about my lonely soul, is that it?" 

Enjolras sipped his wine "That's not exactly true 'Taire," Grantaire snorted into the blue drink "Ah ha, then who is this mysterious person? Get over it Apollo, I have, nobody cares about me." Enjolras looked into his eyes "I do."

Grantaire choked on the disgusting blue juice "Apollo? Di-d you really just say you care about my lonely soul?" 

Enjolras took Grantaire's hand "Yes, I do, I think I really do."

Grantaire frowned "Wha- is this a trick?" Enjolras smiled "No," he sipped his wine "You know I crashed the car because Joly told me you had feelings for me." Grantaire choked again and Enjolras administered a Hymelich maneuver. 

Enjolras sighed "Where is Combeferre when you need him?"


	25. Christmas Eve with Courfeyrac or "Want to Make Jehan Jealous? Kiss Me?"

"Merry Christmas Les Amis!" A Christmas sweatered Etienne Courfeyrac yelled as he walked into the Corinth and wrapped Florent Joly in his arms "Hey Jolllly!"

Joly smiled "Hey Courf! Merry Christmas! Wait - a minute - wh-where is Jehan? Your little loveb-ird?" Courfeyrac flopped into a chair despairingly "How should I know? Probably off with his new boyfriend! He broke up with me! With me! Etienne Courfeyrac!" Joly got up from the chair and limped over to him, he flopped down into Courfeyrac's lap and hugged him "I- a-m sorry C-ourf, J-ehan doesn't know - what he is missing."

Courfeyrac wrapped him in a hug and wiped the tears from his eyes before they fell "Thank you, Jolllly, that means so much," Joly blushed "H-how mu-ch?" Courfeyrac placed a kiss on Joly's forehead "The world Joly." 

Joly smiled "Merry Christmas Courf, I love you man."

Courfeyrac was beginning to feel comfortable and at ease. 

Joly had helped immensely. 

And then, Jehan Prouvaire arrived and everything went down hill quickly. 

Etienne Courfeyrac, covered in glitter, stringing a popcorn streamer with Feuilly, chucking popcorn into Bahorel's mouth, and also wrapping tinsel all over Joly, fell back to earth with a thump and splat. 

Jehan Prouvaire's new boyfriend was, Francois Montparnasse.

Courfeyrac was staring. 

"Courf, I can feel your pain from a mile away right now." Florent Joly took his hand as Jehan Prouvaire went over to Combeferre with Montparnasse hanging his arm over his shoulder as if he owned Jehan. 

"I don't like the way 'Parnasse hangs on him like he owns Jehan." Joly squeezed his hand tightly. 

Jehan made his way over to them nervously "Hey Jolllly, glad to hear you are okay! Man, when I heard - hey Courf." "Hey Jehan." 

Jehan looked at his feet "So, my boyfriend is here, do you want to say hello to him?" Courfeyrac was about to make a witty comeback when Joly spoke. 

"Courf and I are a couple actually, now." 

Courfeyrac met a surprised Combeferre's eyes over at the tinsel table. 

Jehan was taken aback as well "You and Courfeyrac are dating?" Joly shrugged and nervously and awkwardly pulled Courfeyrac in for a kiss. 

After kissing for a moment, Joly broke apart and pulled a stunned Courfeyrac into the bathroom "Sorry Courf, umm, I thought you wanted Jehan to be jealous and umm urm, I kind of wanted to make Combeferre notice me, weird huh?" Courfeyrac ran his fingers over his lips "Yeah, - weird."

Joly reached forward and pulled tinsel from Courfeyrac's curls "Ummm, you've got tinsel in your hair, here." 

Courfeyrac blushed "Wha- Joly? What was it you were saying about Combeferre?" Joly sat on the floor "I don't think I can stand anymore." Courfeyrac sat on the floor with him "Aren't you worried about germs?" Joly shrugged and took Courfeyrac's hands "Ummm, I kinda like Combeferre." Joly blushed and looked down at his feet. 

"So, ummm, anyway, listen, while Jehan and that insufferable Montparnasse guy is here, as far as they know we are a couple, so, maybe, we could pretend to be a couple until they are gone, you make Jehan jealous and I make Combeferre notice me?" 

Courfeyrac nodded "Not a bad idea actually." Joly bowed mockingly "Of course Monsieur Courfeyrac, it is my idea." He smiled and offered his hand nervously "So, want to go back out there?" 

Courfeyrac nodded "Oh, hell yes."

Courfeyrac helped Joly up and together they walked out into the chaos that came with Emeric Grantaire and Sebastian Enjolras fighting. 

Joly rolled his eyes as he sat down on Courfeyrac's lap "Oh dear, it's started again."


	26. Joly Comes To Grips With The Fact He Might Sort Of, Kind Of Maybe Like, Okay, Yes, Combeferre, And Courfeyrac Deals With Jehan And His New Boyfriend

A frazzled Joly leaned into Combeferre at his side, Combeferre was swamped by his kids and they were all very silent as Grantaire and Enjolras argued " 'Ferre? What's it about now? What's it about this time?" Combeferre looked strangely surprised "Oh, ummm," Combeferre went back to stopping Pierre from tearing down the Christmas tree, Joly went to help him and scooped Pierre up "So, 'Ferre, how've you been?" He smiled and set his forehead on Combeferre's "Grantaire just asked Enj to marry him and Enj blew up at him, 'Taire's been hitting the Eggnog pretty hard." Joly spluttered "I drank that! It has alcohol in it!?" Combeferre laughed and took Joly's hand gently "You will be fine, and if you aren't you can just go back home with your boyfriend, god, you and Courf, I never thought it would happen." Joly wanted to agree "Uh, actually it hasn't," Combeferre looked very confused "What?" Joly got very close to Combeferre's ear "I'm pretending to be his boyfriend to make Jehan jealous, not that I think he - wah! Jehan!? What are you -" Jehan Prouvaire had come over and dragged him away from Combeferre, he pushed Joly out the door and stopped in the snow "Okay, what's all this about trying to make me jealous?" Joly blushed "Nothing, didn't say anything - nothing - won't tell you -" he scrunched up his nose and tried to stop from blushing so much. 

Jehan sighed "Sorry Joly, but," he pinched Joly's arm "Tell me or it will hurt more!?"

Joly shook his head "Nope, won't - ow! Prouvaire!" Jehan pinched him more "I'll give you a bruise." Joly frowned in pain "What if I say n- ow!" Jehan released pressure then pinched harder "Now?" Joly nodded and pulled away "I made it up! Courf and I aren't dating! He wanted to make you jealous and it sort of kind of worked out for me as well! Don't pinch me again!?" He cowered away from Jehan "You angry little poet!" "You jerk!" They carried on for a while with the half hearted insults.

Joly felt kind of weird talking to Jehan about his ex boyfriend "So, you mad at me?" Joly fidgeted uncomfortably as a wide toothy grin spread over Prouvaire's face "I'm not angry with you Joly, but, I've got a idea of sorts you could help me with." Joly blanched "Do I have a choice in this?" Jehan pulled him back towards the cafe door "No, not at all." 

Joly stopped walking "Or what?" Jehan turned and shrugged "Oh, I don't know, maybe I'll let slip to 'Ferre you might, kinda, sorta, no, okay, kinda sorta like him?" Joly spluttered and looked anywhere but at Jehan, who looked triumphant and pulled Joly towards the door "Excellent then, now listen."


	27. Patterned Red and Black

Sometimes a butterfly with flowering wings,  
Patterned bright red and blue,  
Would light a moment on the delicate skin,  
Transferring colours onto you. 

While one half saw your curls against the pillow,  
Shine golden through the curtains of batiste,  
And under half closed eyelids, as if drowsy,  
Your lovely eyes dark amethyst. 

O charm of my first daydreams, now you lie,  
With couch grass overhead,  
In barren sands, by groaning northern seas,  
At rest among my dearest dead. 

\- Leconte de Lisle (1818 - 1894)  
\- Grantaire about Enjolras 

 

"The right to be heard does not include the right to be taken seriously Grantaire, so, close your mouth." A very annoyed Sebastian Enjolras said as he sat at the table with Marius Pontmercy, Florent Joly, and Emeric Grantaire. Marius Pontmercy wasn't listening, head somewhere far off with pictures of Cosette Fauchavelant making him oblivious to the conversation taking place or the fact that he had started staring at Joly, who was getting nervous. 

"For gods sake Marius! Stop staring at me!? It's driving me up the wall, making my very skin crawl, could you possibly stop staring at me!?" Joly suddenly yelled at Marius, shaking the young noodle of a man into the world "I was what?" "Staring." Marius frowned "I swear I wasn't," Joly slapped his forehead "You were," Marius had gone into his head again "What?" He shook himself "Staring, Marius, you were staring at me."

That is when Jehan gave Joly a signal that Joly ultimately didn't get till Jehan did it again- he stood up and walked slowly towards Courfeyrac and Bahorel interrupting their heated conversation about kickboxing and fashion "H-hey Courf- I want to break up - because -" he couldn't finish and turned on his heel before Jehan could congratulate him- at that moment Montparnasse stocked by looking surly and scowled at Courfeyrac, Jehan stepped over to Courf and hugged him "Poor Courf-" Combeferre looked at Joly in surprise "What was that about?" Joly shrugged "I helped Jehan break up with Parnasse so he could get back with Courf - I played Cupid - wish I could do that for myself - rather lonely being single -" he frowned "Want a drink?" It was then that Jehan and Courf decided on a Les Amis Road Trip and told everyone "Oh goody- stuck in a car with Enjolras and Grantaire with nowhere to run - maybe I'll jump out of the car if they start arguing-" Joly whispered to Combeferre who laughed and muttered back "Stuck in a car with Courf and Jehan - I'll follow you-"

A month later saw the start of a new beginning. 

The plan was agreed upon, and then, the plan was inadvertently messed up by one Emeric Grantaire. 

"I am tired of seeing pretty people everywhere  
I am not a model, middle fingers in the air  
I used to drink whiskey, now I'm stuck with Perrier  
I'm an alcoholic, middle fingers in the air

I'll just keep on throwing middle fingers in the air  
I'll just keep on throwing middle fingers in the air

I don't like the music other people tend to share  
Hate your loser lyrics, middle fingers in the air  
I'm a starving artist nowhere close to millionaire  
I prefer my Kia, middle fingers in the air

I'll just keep on throwing middle fingers in the air  
I'll just keep on throwing middle fingers in the air

I'm a simple loner who the hell thinks that I care  
I am not the party, middle fingers in the air

I'll just keep on throwing middle fingers in the air  
I'll just keep on throwing middle fingers in the air

I'll just keep on throwing middle fingers in the air  
(I'll just keep on, keep, keep on)  
(I'll just keep on, keep, keep on)  
I'll just keep on throwing middle fingers in the air."

They were singing a protest song in front of the University building when it happened.

Enjolras and Grantaire had broken up again and were back to normal.

"Hey Apollo! Sorry I'm so late! I really didn't wanna come! You know! Protests not really my thing! Whoopsie Daisy!" Emeric Grantaire had ran into Sebastian Enjolras with his bicycle as he tried to stop. 

Emeric Grantaire was a great bicyclist, he was fast and efficient on a bike, could perform some pretty amazing tricks, which really impressed Jehan Prouvaire and upset Florent Joly, so, Grantaire did it more. 

He was everything efficient on a bike, he'd even, at Joly's request, bought magnifying lights and a bright orange vest, and a new and extra padded helmet, even though it made him feel stupid, he loved Joly for caring about his safety, he even, on occasion, looked both ways crossing a street. 

He was an excellent bike rider, but, one thing was certain about Grantaire's bike, the brakes rarely, if ever, worked, and today, it was not much different. 

Screech!!!!!!!! Crrrrrrrrrraaasssssssshhhhhh!!!!!!!! 

Grantaire felt helping hands grip his shoulders and looked up into the gentle eyes of a concerned to say the least Florent Joly. 

Grantaire sent him a daft grin and pulled on Joly's feather lite bangs "Hello my pretty Jolllly." 

Of course Florent Joly was the person to care about him. 

Joly didn't skip a beat, he was too worried, he didn't even have time to blush " 'Taire! 'Taire! Are you okay!" Grantaire felt Joly struggling to lift him as Grantaire sagged against the cement looking dumbly towards a angry Sebastian Enjolras sprawled out across the ground with Grantaire's bike and Grantaire himself, on top of him. 

Grantaire noticed where he was and who he was sitting on. 

"Oh." 

Joly struggled and managed to get Grantaire up. 

"You okay!?" Grantaire looked down at Enjolras and muttered "I I guess I am." 

As always, Joly wanted a definite "You guess so?" 

Grantaire retrieved his bike. 

"Yeah, I mean, I guess so." Joly frowned "Are you okay or aren't you?" He started examining Grantaire's injuries. 

"Jolllly!?" 

Julian Combeferre helped a seething Enjolras up.

"When will you ever learn Grantaire?" Sebastian Enjolras scowled as he wiped down his now dirty pants "Is that bike grease? Is that bike grease on my pants Grantaire?" Grantaire shrugged nervously "Whoops? - sorry?" Enjolras lost it "Sorry? - you're sorry? Is that all you can say!?" Combeferre calmly pulled him away and gave Joly a small nod "Keep Grantaire over there? I'll take care of Enj." Joly nodded and turned back to Grantaire "Now, come over here, let's do a full medical exam shall we?" Grantaire rolled his eyes "I don't need one," he whined, Joly fixed him with a stare "Your knees are skinned." Grantaire shrugged and followed Joly with a small groan. 

Even though he wouldn't admit it, Joly did have a point.

The others had already packed out the car and were waiting beside it looking cool and collected.

Combeferre after easing Enjolras back to relatively calm, met Joly at the car and gave him a raise of his eyebrows "Oh here we go-" Joly was going to comment when Courf yelled out "Jolllly! 'Ferre! Get in the van!"


	28. If Found.

Florent Joly was lost - in the woods, because Courf just had to go camping, he just had to. Joly cursed as he tried to find his way and fell into a spider web which wrapped around his face as he blundered through the dense woods "R!!!? Fee!? Baz!!!!? Enj!!!!? Please!? Courf!? Jehan!!!? Anyone!!!!!?" He screamed and heard his voice echo back. 

Meanwhile everyone was at the campfire roasting marshmallows, Courf frowned "Gosh, what's taking 'Ferre so long gathering f**king firewood!?"

Joly kept blundering through the woods crying, a snap of a twig made him start running frantically, breathing arcing towards hyperventilation "Joly!? Hey! Joly!?" Combeferre caught up with him and grabbed his shoulder gently "Joly." Joly latched onto Combeferre and started crying "I thought I would die out here! Alone! I got so lost! Scared!" Combeferre hugged him tightly "You'll never be lost with me Joly -" Joly didn't know what he was exactly doing he just knew that there was a minute where his lips met Combeferre's then he pulled away and shook his head frantically "I'm sorry - 'Ferre I'm sorry-" Combeferre kissed him to stop the river of words that flooded from Joly's mouth "Don't be sorry Joly - don't be sorry." Joly just blinked and blushed at him, Combeferre had dropped the sticks he'd collected and they went around collecting them again, Combeferre holding tightly to Joly's hand, they finally arrived back at the fire after 'Ferre led Joly through the woods and after a minor stop to steal another kiss. 

Courfeyrac with burnt marshmallows groaned "Fu**ing finally you two-" being a bloodhound for romance Courfeyrac stopped and read the story on Combeferre's face "Oh ho ho! You guys kissed!?" He squinted "Something more!? You didn't!?" Joly blushed "Was just a kiss Courf - we didn't do anything else - we aren't you-" Courf brushed that off "To each his own Jolllly -" Grantaire was staring unabashedly at Enjolras who scowled at him angrily "What?" "Nothing - just-" 


End file.
